


This Year’s Girl

by Kiertorata, NeonTinkerbell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, Canon Typical Violence, Emotional range of half a cup, F/F, Ron does alright too, alternate seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonTinkerbell/pseuds/NeonTinkerbell
Summary: For every choice, an outcome. For every action, a reaction. For every decision, a consequence.A seemingly minor choice at her brother's wedding flings Ginny Weasley headfirst into the Horcrux hunt. Confronted once again by the darkest shards of Voldemort’s soul, Ginny must find the strength to confront her nightmares or else the last hope of the light will be lost.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 36
Kudos: 48
Collections: HP Butterfly Fest 2019





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Prompt 101: “What if Ginny goes with the golden trio on their Horcrux hunt, and she's the one to rescue Luna from the dungeons?” and is a collaboration between an author (NeonTinkerbell) and an artist (Kiertorata). Enjoy!

Ginny sighed and hooked her finger down the neckline of her golden dress, allowing some air to flow under the shimmering fabric. Bloody stupid dress. She was sweating like a Porlock under the summer sun. The shade of the marquee offered some relief but it was packed with people all trying to escape the heat. At least the ceremony was over. Bill and Phlegm were officially husband and wife. Ginny buried face in her hands with a groan. She would never be rid of that snobby bitch now.

A bright flash of yellow caught her eye and her gaze was drawn back to her best friend Luna, dancing alone to a slow Celestina Warbeck tune. Ginny had watched her dance with her father earlier but now he was nowhere to be seen. Probably distracted by the opportunity to press one of the guests into a Quibbler interview.

Luna was dressed in bright yellow dress robes that waved gently as she lazily twisted on the spot. A large sunflower charmed into a hair accessory completed her outfit. The sight almost stole her breathe. Ginny’s heart glowed and she chewed at her top lip. Phlegm and her sister may radiate allure and grace but her best friend radiated the kind of warmth that could beat that any day.

Inspiration struck her and brought a devious grin to Ginny’s lips. Her Weasley ginger hair already clashed horrifyingly with the dress she had been forced into wearing. Combining that with Luna’s bright yellow would make the kind of fashion travesty that would have that Phlegm in fits. And really, she couldn’t ask for a better dance partner.

Luna drifted to stop and watched her with curious eyes as Ginny approached across the dancefloor.

“Hello, Ginevra.”

“Don’t call me that.” Ginny laughed and then offered up her hand. “May I?”

Luna beamed and took it without hesitation. Ginny allowed herself to be guided by Luna’s flowing aimless movements

“I’ve decided that I quite like your name,” Luna said in her thoughtful dreamy tone. “It comes from Juniper, of which the berries are quite useful for making many exceptional potions.”

Ginny hummed noncommittally and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. The only person who called her Ginevra was her mother and usually when she had just gotten in trouble. Luna’s voice made it sound nothing like that. She wouldn’t say she particularly liked it but…

“Alright then,” she gave Luna a small smile in return. “I guess I can make an exception for you.”

Luna’s face lit up, her protuberant eyes shining like Ginny had given her a great gift and Ginny couldn’t help giggling a little. She hadn’t seen Luna smile like that since she had come rushing up to tell her that Harry had asked her to Slughorn's party.

The thought of Hogwarts gave an unexpected twist in the bottom of her heart. Surrounded by all these happy, dancing people the war seemed so far away, but it was just an illusion. Taking the lead of Luna’s hands, she pulled her into a hug. Luna’s hands dropped awkwardly to her sides before slowly creeping up her back to return the embrace

“Promise me you’ll visit if Mum doesn’t let me go back to Hogwarts,” Ginny said softly. She tried not to let her voice crack. It didn’t work. Luna’s fingers squeezed her back gently.

“I promise I’ll visit you, Ginevra, whenever Daddy lets me.” She whispered back fiercely.

Ginny swallowed the painful lump that had formed in her throat. She loosened her grasp and leaned back, her cheek brushing against Luna’s. With their arms still around each other Ginny felt as though they were the only two on the dance floor. Luna’s prominent eyes were filled with a warmth that spilt out into her own chest. And her lips, the serene smile they formed, Ginny could help her eyes darting to them for a moment. She felt the familiar magnetic pull in her chest…

No, she had made her choice. It wasn't worth risking their friendship. She had chosen Harry, even though he had broken up with her it was just temporary. Ginny glanced around. Amongst the other couples dancing nearby she spotted her brother and Hermione dancing to the upbeat rhythm the band was now playing. She forced a smile that she didn’t reach her eyes and grabbed Luna’s hand.

“C'mon let's go dance with them!”

Hermione had wisely decided not to let Ron’s two left feet get anywhere near her own so it was easy enough to slot herself into their dance and pull Luna in next to her. This earned her a glare from Ron and a warm smile from Hermione.

“Hi Ginny, Hi Luna,” she said and angled her dancing to include them both. She looked absolutely stunning. The pale lilac dress she was wearing was highlighted gorgeously against her dark complexion and she had chosen to straighten her bushy curls into a sleek and shiny look that fell over shoulders. Ginny had no idea why she fancied her brother, especially with the looks she had seen Victor Krum giving her earlier in the night.

The music slowed again but thankfully not into waltz and Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand.

“Dance with me?”

“Oh, if I must,” Hermione teased in reply with a smile. She allowed Ginny to slide her arm around her and Ginny settled her palm in the small of Hermione’s back.

“Have you danced with Harry yet tonight?”

The question caught Ginny off guard and she blurted her hasty reply.

“I.. Er, I thought we weren't supposed to be attracting attention to ourselves being together?”

“He’s in disguise, nobody would know and this might be the last chance you two have the opportunity for a while,” Hermione replied looking at her with a curious expression. Bollocks, she should have known Hermione wouldn’t let it lie.

“Well that’s true, it’s just… promise not to tell?” Heat rose in her cheeks but Hermione’s expression remained serious and she gave a nod in reply. “The polyjuice really does make it look like we’re related and it’s a bit weird you know? I mean, I know it’s him but I feel like if we did, it would feel like I was dancing with Ron.”

Hermione gave a snort of laughter and then squealed when Ginny pinched her. “Don’t laugh,” Ginny hissed. “It’s not funny!”

Hermione’s grin didn’t fade. “It sort of is though Gin,” she replied. “Very unfortunate cognitive dissonance.”

“Cognitive what?”

Hermione shook her head and her long hair swished around her. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

Ginny was going to insist that it very much did matter but she was interrupted by the appearance of a large, silver apparition that came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly almost right next to them. Rooted to the spot they both turned to look down at it. the Patronus’s mouth opened wide and spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.”

The music had stopped. That was the first thing Ginny noticed, the second was that she had already drawn her wand without thinking as had Hermione next to her. People around them were still staring at the spot the silver cat had landed though it had disappeared without a sound.

A scream ripped through the hush.

Chaos erupted around them. Guests were sprinting in all directions, the dance floor a crush of panicking people. The sharp crack of bodies Disaperating split the air around them which could only mean one thing, the protective wards around the Burrow had been smashed.

“Ron!” Hermione cried. “Harry, Ron, where are you?”

Ginny squeezed her grip on Hermione's hand tightly as people slammed and buffeted around them on all sides. She glimpsed a flash of dirty blonde hair as Hermione pulled her through the crowd. Screams pierced the night followed by numerous roars of curses.

“Ron! Ron!” Hermione called, almost in tears. The air exploded in spellfire and Ginny’s head whipped around. She couldn’t make out the source. A sharp pull on her arm sent her almost sprawling and she crashed onto her knees behind the makeshift cover of an overturned buffet table. Hermione's hand was wrenched from her grip and she spun to find Hermione clutching Ron’s robes as tears poured down her brothers face.

“He’s gone, ‘Mione,” Ron croaked out and Ginny’s heart split down the very centre as if an enraged giant had ripped it apart.

No, NO, YOU’RE WRONG,” she shouted over the din of the fight raging around them. Ron wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked up at her. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. A jet of light flashed over their heads and burst against the roof showering them in sparks that scorched her skin. The canvas of the marquee above had caught alight and was burning rapidly.

“We have to go, we have to get him up,” Hermione mumbled turning to her. Ginny barely caught her words and tears were leaking from Hermione’s eyes too. “Help me get him up.”

She slid across and hooked her arm through Rons. At Hermione’s nod, she hauled him onto his feet. She was about to ask Hermione what to do next when sudden violent yank of side-along Apparition hooked her navel and her world spun out in a flash of colours.


	2. No Place Like Home

The furniture of Grimmauld Place still stank of mildew and was as uncomfortable as she remembered, but really, that wasn’t her most pressing concern. She sat next to Hermione on the worn old sofa in the living room. Hermione’s shaking hands were clasped in front of her and a tear would occasionally leak from her eyes. Dittany stung on an open wound but the deep gashes in Hermione’s cheek needed more than a simple _epsky_.

Ron was pacing in front of them. He’d been doing that since they had arrived. The fight on Tottenham Court Road had been dirty and desperate. Ginny’s nerves were completely shredded and she doubted that her brother and Hermione were in any better state. They had only barely escaped after Hermione had exploded that Muggle motor vehicle. If Death Eaters were brazen enough to attack them out in the open in front of Muggles—

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts to find Ron glaring at her. She ground her teeth and concentrated on letting out the breath that had caught in her chest. Slowly, breath in, slowly. She needed to finish up with Hermione’s cheek, then she could deal with her idiot brother.

“Shut up, Ronald.”

She didn’t bother looking at him. Picking up a clean swab Ginny dipped the bottle of dittany against it and returned her focus to Hermione. The wound was almost closed.

“Why’d you follow us?”

A couple more gentle swipes annnd there, it was done. Hermione’s cheek was still a raw-looking pink but it should be fine by the morning. Ginny screwed the cap back on the bottle before dignifying her brother’s question with a reply.

“I didn’t follow you,” she answered coldly, “I didn’t know you were about to run away.”

Ron looked taken aback for a moment before pressing forward again with his idiotic argument. “Bullshit, you wanted to come with us so badly that you just had to find a way, didn’t you?” His eyes narrowed and his glare was looking to grow into something nastier.

The fragile hold on her temper snapped. Ginny leapt off her seat and stabbed her finger into his chest. “You left our brothers back there! Mum and Dad! We should have stayed to fight! To make sure they were okay!” The words left her mouth in a snarl. If he wanted a fight she would bloody well give him one!

“It’s not her fault.”

Hermione’s words stumbled the torrent of spiteful remarks she had been about to use to tear her dear brother a new one. To Ginny’s horror, tears were flooding out of Hermione’s eyes again and the tremors in her hands had seized her whole body. She wouldn’t look at her, instead, her gaze was fixed on Ron.

“You were going into shock and I didn’t have any other choice,” a sob broke through her words and Hermione's hand flew to mouth. “I couldn’t lift you by myself!”

“Right, well.” for a second Ron looked lost, but then he puffed up again and said. “Well it doesn’t matter, you’re not staying. Tomorrow you’re going back to the Burrow.” He nodded to himself, apparently satisfied with this decision. Hermione gaped at him.

“You can’t be serious, Ron,” Hermione leapt to her feet now too, “the Death Eaters we fought saw our faces, it won’t be safe for any of us to be in public again till the war’s over! If we’re recognized by any of them, we’ll be dragged off to Azkaban quicker than you can say crumple-horned-bloody-snorkacks!”

Ginny couldn't remember ever having heard Hermione swear before. Ron stood open-mouthed staring at her. Hermione gave her brother a hard stare before turning her scowl on Ginny. Finally, Hermione shook her head and dragged the palm of her hand down over her face before sinking back down onto the middle of the sofa. “Sit down, both of you.”

Ginny took her original seat back next to Hermione. The house was cold and she was suddenly very aware of how tired and sweaty she was. She let her leg press into Hermione’s for warmth and was glad when the other girl didn’t flinch away. Though there was enough room for him, Ron chose to sit on the chair facing the sofa.

“You still haven’t told us what happened yet at the wedding.” Hermione's voice didn’t hold any blame. She sounded as worn as Ginny felt. The night wouldn’t be over until they had sorted this out though.

Ron dropped his head and looked away. Another low creaking noise ran through the house, Ginny wasn’t sure if it was Grimmauld Place settling to their new presence here or the house getting ready to toss them back onto the street. The silence between the three of them hung heavy in the air. Ron had been an absolute prat but she was desperate to know what had happened to Harry and the urge to shout at him to spill it wouldn’t do them any good. Instead, she dug her nails into the upholstery and squeezed. When Ron raised his head again he wouldn’t look at either of them, he just stared at the empty spot on the sofa.

“Harry was outside the tent, he was talking with a bloke I’ve seen here on Order business…” He started, his words coming slow and stilted. “They must have gone out so they wouldn’t be overheard. Then there were Death eaters everywhere and they… Harry fell over, I didn’t see what spell they hit him with. One of them just grabbed him up and then, then he was gone.” He lifted his hand in front of him and clenched it into a fist, “I shouldn't have let him go out there alone, I should have—”

“Ron,” Hermione said and his head jerked to look at her, “if you had, you’d both have been taken, it’s not your fault.”

Her brother didn’t reply. He just shook his head, his stricken expression didn’t change. The question they were all thinking formed on Ginny’s lips and a tiny blossom of hope formed in her chest.

“So he might still be alive then?”

“Yes, I would think so,” replied Hermione. “They wouldn’t have taken him if he was dead. The Death Eaters may not even know who he is if they were snatching people at random.”

“We need to rescue him!” Ron almost lept out of his seat, the note of desperation clear in his voice. He looked like he was on the edge of bursting into tears again.

“We can’t, we don’t know where they’ve taken him.” Hermione’s voice was taking on a tone of exasperation. “It could take weeks for us to find out.” She leaned forward towards Ron as he began shaking his head.

“We can find him!” He insisted, though his voice wavered. Ginny’s heart clenched, her brother was coming apart from the loss of his best friend. She wanted to tell him Harry would be alright but the words felt hollow even in her head.

“Not as quickly as the Order can,” Hermione replied. “We need to let them rescue Harry and we need to stick to the plan.” She stood, closing the distance to stand in front of her brother and pulling him off the chair into a tight hug. This seemed to shatter the last of Ron’s resolve and he wept into her shoulder. Ginny shuffled forward on the couch, uncertainty pooled in her stomach like lead. Should she join the hug? It would be different if they were just friends but this moment seemed… intimate. The thought of it caused a deep ache in her chest. It wasn’t fair that Harry wasn’t here, with or without her. Ron was right, she had wanted to go with them but not like this, not at this cost. He had to be okay. Her family too, the thought that any of them could have been taken as well sent fresh waves of grief crashing over her. How would they know? Could they risk sending an owl? And Luna, she desperately hoped Luna and her father had escaped to safety. It was too much and tears began to prickle at the edge of her eyes.

The sound of hushed voices snapped her back to the present. Her brother and Hermione had let go of their hug but were still loosely holding hands. “—If anyone has the right to know, it would be her,” Hermione said, gesturing towards her with her free hand.

“No! It’s too dangerous!” Ron replied shaking his head. Merlin, he really wasn't going to let this go. She was only a year younger than him and had faced plenty of danger herself! She stood and their attention snapped towards her.

“Look,” Ginny began, steeling herself for the coming argument. “I’m here now, whether any of us want me to be or not and I can’t go back. Three has always been your lucky number, so stop being such a stubborn git and let me help!”

To her surprise, she didn’t get one. Ron looked at her and then at the determined expression on Hermione’s face, shook his head, and flopped back onto his chair. Hermione returned to her seat as well and patted the cushion next to her. Ginny sat without complaint. She wasn’t sure what to expect, now that she was being let in on the grand secret they’d been keeping. Hermione swallowed and mixed expression thoughtfulness and nervousness crossed her face. “Have you ever heard,” she licked her lips, ”of Horcruxes?”

Ginny shook her head. The name sounded familiar though, like the memory of a dream, just out of reach.

Hermione went on to explain what they were. Their function as soul anchors and their horrifying method of creation. She told her about Dumbledore's theory of how many Voldemort had made and how they had already destroyed one and almost found another.

“You’ve seen one...” Hermione told her and an odd expression flashed onto her face. Was it... pity? “I think you know what it was.”

The realisation hit her like a bludger to the face. ”Oh no... oh no, no-no-no, you can't mean…” Ginny moaned, recoiling as the jagged memories pushed themselves into the fore of her thoughts. “Not the diary?”

Hermione nodded.

A wave of nausea crashed over her. Answers to questions she had long since buried burned into her mind and bile rose in her throat. Her heart clenched and her head spun. It hadn’t just been a possession. Shards of Tom’s black soul had forced themselves into hers. Breathe, she just needed to breathe, but that was why. That was why she could still—

Ginny fell off the sofa to her knees and vomited the burning contents of her stomach onto the mottled brown carpet. Heaving sobs and reaches forced their way out of her body. Gentle hands lifted her hair behind her. For a while, all she could do was let her tears fall onto the mess she had made on the floor. Then another set of hand wrapped around her and she looked up to find Ron had pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Ron said. His big blue eyes filled with concern. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

She leaned into him but couldn’t ignore the frustration that had risen at his words, “You should have told me,” Ginny croaked out, “I can’t believe you were going to leave without telling me.”

Hermione appeared in front of her and laid her hand on Ginny’s arm. “We couldn't risk it. If Voldemort gets even a whisper of what we are doing, he’s going to take back all of his Horcruxes from their hiding spots and then he will win. Do you understand? Nobody can know what we’re doing, nobody.”

Ginny shook her head. “No, you don’t understand.” Merlin, how could she explain this. She had hidden them away, tried to forget but they would be etched into her memory for the rest of her life. “The diary’s gone, Tom’s gone, but it still… I still have memories, his memories,” she swallowed and the bitter bile burned her throat, “and I… I can still speak it, I can still speak parseltongue,” she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

The air was thick with the silence her words had left behind. Surely they didn’t think he was still controlling her somehow? She looked up to meet Hermione’s eyes to see the woman was chewing her lip.

“Ginny,” Hermione’s voice tilled up into an almost question at the end of her name and Ginny froze, “do you know where they are?”

Relief flooded through her. Not the question she had feared then. “Sort of, the diadem, Tom knew where it was even before he made the diary,” Ginny replied. She swallowed again and cleared her throat. “I don’t know where it is now, but... I know what he planned to do with it.”

Ron hadn’t stopped hugging her. He gave her one last squeeze before letting go. Hermione stood up and then she helped her stand as well. A quick wave of Hermione’s wand cleaned the mess she had made off the floor and their clothes.

“That’s enough for tonight I think,” Hermione said when she had finished. “Let’s go up to bed. The master bedroom should be big enough for all of us, I don’t think any of us should be alone tonight.”

Ginny didn’t argue, just nodded her head. If she was lucky she would be too tired to dream the nightmares creeping in on the edge of her consciousness. If not, waking up to familiar, friendly faces was the next best thing she could hope for.


	3. Into the Woods

Ginny sat on a log a few meters from the entrance of their tent. The feeble fire that burned in front of her didn’t even give off enough warmth to stop her breath condensing. Hopefully, Ron would be back with more firewood soon. The snow that lay all around them was beautiful but her toes were going to fall off inside her boots if they didn’t warm up soon.

She drew her wand and stood at the crunch of approaching footsteps. The clearing was empty. “Fizzing Whizbees,” she called out and raised her wand.

“Acid Pops,” came Ron’s gruff reply. He shrugged off the invisibility cloak covering him and the load of firewood he was levitating.

Ginny shook her head at him and planted her hands on her waist. “About time you showed up, I’m freezing my tits off out here.”

Ron winced at her choice of words but otherwise ignored her as he deposited the stack of misshapen logs near the fire. He picked up one of the logs but before he could do anything with it Hermione came bustling out of the tent wrapped up in a coat, scarf and mittens.

“Uh-uh-ah,” She snapped at him. “Haven’t you been listening to anything I’ve been telling you about building a proper fire, Ron?” She snatched the log from him and placed it back on the ground. “Drying and severing charms, the sooner we do this the sooner we can get warm!” The three of them set about their task and it didn’t take long. The fire was soon roaring big enough that the snow was melting away from it.

Ginny cast a quick tempus and stared glumly at the result.

“Hermione,” she said, sitting down next to her on the log. “You’ve finished your turn.” Ginny held out her hand.

Hermione didn’t move. Not a good sign. Ginny was about to repeat herself when Hermione slowly reached up and lifted the locket from around her neck. A soft sigh escaped her as she did and colour began to creep back into her cheeks. Hermione gave her head a quick shake and then gingerly place the locket into Ginny’s outstretched hand. All at once she could feel the familiar presence, unmistakably Tom’s, twisting inside her through the knot in her stomach and clenching around her heart. She stared at the locket. Willing a memory, any information that might show them a weakness to come forward.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t feel up to it.”

She glanced back to Hermione who was looking at her with concern. “It’s fine,” she replied. “I was just trying to remember.”

“Remember what?” Hermione’s expression hadn’t changed and Ginny wasn’t sure if her answer would reassure her.

“If I knew anything about the locket,” she stood again, wanting to be closer to the warmth of the fire. Both Ron and Hermione were looking at her now. “The memories are always clearer when I’m touching it.” She had been thinking about what she had experienced when she had been writing to Tom in the diary and now wearing the locket. It was different, but some things were very much the same.

“It’ll try to trick you,” Ginny started. She needed to tell them, to make them understand. “It will whisper to you inside your head and it’ll sound like it’s your own voice. Telling you you’re worthless, telling you we can’t trust each other, that all the deep, terrible things you’re scared of are true,” She took a shuddering breath before continuing, “You need to learn to recognize the voice from what it’s saying and how it’s saying it, it’s the best way I know of fighting it.”

The admission left her feeling drained and she hugged herself staring back into the fire. Snow crunched underfoot and then Hermione was hugging her. The familiar smell of peach shampoo wafted under her nose and she let go of the breath she was holding. Ron joined them and his long arms wrapped around both of them. Safe. Home. A shining smile with wide, pale silvery eyes and dirty blond hair. Ginny clung to these memories. They would keep her safe against the dark. Against Tom’s ever suffocating presence.

“We have to stay together, no matter what,” Ginny whispered fiercely, “Tom’s not going to win because we’re going to destroy them.”

***

The days began to blur together. The routine they had established was easy enough to follow even if it was exhausting. Move every several days, set up camp and establish the wards. Guard the perimeter. Research Hermione’s books. Babysit the locket.

Ginny sat by the fire, unable to get warm despite the blazing heat rolling off it. The locket sat like a noose around her neck. The weight of it a brick inside her head, her thoughts bouncing off it and scattering away incoherent and heavy. Not only that but the increasing pressure on her bladder was making it even harder to concentrate. She wished they had a proper bathroom, not cramped and cold sorry excuse inside the tent.

Bathroom. The word echoed in her head. She rubbed at her temples trying to lift away some of the fog. There was something she had forgotten that was important. She could feel it, it tugged at her chest. Ginny took out the locket and held it in her mittened hands. Its amber surface glinted in the sunlight and the jewel-encrusted green S that curled its way through the middle sparkled.

Bathroom.

Her head ached again, the fog of Tom’s memories seemed so far away but this was closer. Was it one of hers? Why couldn’t she remember?

Bathroom. Wet. Cold

S.

Bathroom sink.

_ ** “Open.” ** _

The word slithered off her tongue, primal and cold. The locket clicked as its clasp snapped open.

Her vision exploded in a flash of white, blinding her. Someone was screaming. Around her was swirling fog blocking out everything except the man standing in front of her with a cold, cruel expression on his face.

“Hello Ginny, it’s been a while,” said Harry Potter.

“Harry,” she croaked, reaching out for him, but she struggled to move. Her body moved sluggishly like she was underwater.

_ “Oh God! We have to get it off her—” _

“Have you missed me?” Harry asked closing the distance between them. “I must say, it’s been a pleasure to not have you trailing after me like a lost puppy.”

His cruel words sliced into her heart. “No,” she wimped. He was right in front of her now. Towering over her. Ginny tried to step back but she was frozen to the spot.

“Oh yes, it's been much easier doing things on my own without any of you holding me back,” he grinned, his teeth glinting white and sharp. ”How long do you think it will be before Ron and Hermione realized they don’t need you either?”

_ “Merlin, it's stuck! You have to do something—” _

No, no, this couldn’t be him. It couldn’t be real! Ginny tried to shout but the fog crept into her mouth and down her throat. She gasped as she tried desperately to breathe. There was a terrible burning in her chest and her lungs and a screech filled her ears so loud she thought they would burst. Just when she could take no more there was woosh, the fog disappeared and she sucked in a heaving breath. Ron and Hermione were leaning over with terrified expressions on their faces. Above them, the sun floated much closer to them than should have been possible. The ball of fire trilled and from it fell a small glinting object.

“THE SWORD, GET THE SWORD,” screamed Hermione. Her brother disappeared and before a question could form itself in her mind there was an ear-splitting scream that tore at her soul. Ginny flinched away from the terrible sound and Hermione reached down and pulled her into her lap.

“God, thank God you’re okay,” Hermione kept repeating, tears streaming down her face.

“I...W-what...What happened?” Ginny moaned, trying to sit up but her body refused. Her chest ached and stung. She looked down to find smoke curling off her sweater. There was a large hole burned in it and the skin underneath was red and blistered.

“The locket was open on your chest!” Hermione sobbed. She sniffed and wiped her runny nose on her sleeve. Ginny watched as Hermione took a deep breath and composed herself. “You were screaming and thrashing around and we couldn’t get the locket off you.” She looked over and Ginny followed gaze to see her brother standing nearby with a dazed expression on his face. The sword was plunged into the ground in front of him and in his cupped hands he cradled a grey and pink lump. The lump squawked.

“Fawkes just appeared from nowhere with the sword of Gryffindor and then he landed on the locket,” Hermione continued, “when he tried to take off it was still stuck and he burst into flames! You let out the most God awful scream I’ve ever heard before—” Hermione flapped her hands wildly before being overcome by a wet hiccup. ”I-I thought you were going to die!”

Ginny nodded, unable to form any real coherent explanation. Her body ached all over and her head throbbed. She was suddenly very aware of how damp her jeans were.

“Can you help me up and to the shower, please,” she whispered to Hermione, “I think I’ve peed myself.”

Hermione gave a strangled wet laugh and helped to her feet.


	4. Nightmares

“This is a terrible idea,” hissed Hermione.

Ron elbowed her into silence. She wasn’t wrong though. The hairs on the back of Ginny’s neck stood on end and she shot another glance over her shoulder. Jammed between the two of them, the weight of the invisibility cloak was smothering. Ron’s huffing breaths were loud in her ear, punctuated by Hermione’s shorter and slightly wheezier ones. Ginny’s hair clung to her forehead and she blew a stray strand out of her face. She wished she could wipe it on her sleeve but any movement that might lift the cloak would be fatal. Creeping around the sprawling gardens that surrounded Malfoy Manor was a desperate move but the repeated dead ends in their search had left them no other options. Now they were back to where it all began.

“I know you’re there, come out and I’ll make your death as painless as possible.”

The pureblood drawl of Lucius’s voice carried over the rhododendrons and the three of them froze. A moment later he appeared, striding across the neatly manicured grass, wand in hand and sneer on his face.

“Get ready,” muttered Ron. His wand was tracking Lucious’s movements, ready to spring at the slightest provocation.

“He’s not close enough!” Hermione hissed back under her breath.

Lucius turned away from them. They couldn’t risk following him if he decided to move on, the cloak barely covered them as they were. Ginny slipped her wand out of the cloak and murmured a quick charm. The bushes behind them rustled with the sudden jet of wind.

His attention shifted back towards them and he raised his wand. Ginny felt Hermione stiffen next to her. She didn’t even dare let out a breath. They were so close, but there was no way he could see them even as he approached… fifteen meters… twelve… ten.

“Imperio!”

Lucius’s eyes glazed over and his wand dropped back to his side as Hermione’s spell dominated his mind. They shuffled over to him as quickly as they dared.

“Who else is home?” Hermione demanded.

“Bellatrix and I are the only ones home today, she has an important task from the Dark Lord to complete.” The sneer still hadn’t left his face. Maybe that was just his normal expression, it would definitely explain a lot.

“When are you expecting the others to return?”

“Narcissa is visiting with the Parkinsons, I will be joining her for dinner before we return later tonight.”

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. There was plenty of time to search the Manor for clues for the location of the cup. Bellatrix was a major problem though, they were going to have to be very, very careful. She turned to look at Hermione who was worrying at her lip again. She must have been thinking the same thing. Hermione frowned then nodded to herself.

“Return to the house and tell Bellatrix the intruder has fled the grounds.”

Lucius turned without reply and began walking back up the Manor. The trio followed him hunched under the cloak as best they could. If they were lucky Bellatrix wouldn’t be bothered to watch Lucius from any of the darkened windows. It didn’t take long for them to cross the grounds and slip inside behind him.

“The intruder has fled the grounds.”

Lucius’s voice rang out across the hall and Ginny winced. That wasn’t supposed to happen but it was what Hermione had told him to do. They waited in hushed silence as minutes passed. No reply came, maybe Bellatrix hadn’t heard them. Hopefully, she didn’t care.

“Get behind him Ron, and catch him when I stun him. Ginny, you stay under the cloak.” Hermione gave her arm a quick gentle squeeze as she and her brother slipped out from under the safety of the invisibility cloak. Her wand was so close to Lucius’s chest when she cast that the flash of red barely reflected off the white marble floor tiles. Ron gently lowered Lucius’s crumpled body to the floor without a sound. So far, so good.

Ron pointed at himself and Hermione, then at the stairs leading up to the second floor. He then pointed at Ginny and motioned around the room. Ginny stuck her hand of the clock and gave a tentative thumbs up. She hated splitting up but it would be foolish if they were all to get caught at the same time. She watched the others go and then glanced back down at helpless prone form. Every time she had been forced to look at him the same raw, poisonous tendrils crept through her veins and into the back of her mind. It would be so easy to just put her boot on his neck. A little pressure and he’d never hurt anyone else again.

No! No, that wasn’t who she was. Tom was a murderer. She was… not that. To defend her family, maybe, but not in cold blood. Lucius’s wand was still clutched in his hand. It would be just their luck for him to wake up in the middle of their search. She pocketed it without hesitation.

The first few rooms she searched were empty. Not even a house-elf working in the kitchen. She couldn’t stop the squeak of her boots against the polished floor and it sent a cold shiver down her spine. She was invisible, no one could get the drop on her like this. Ginny loosened her death grip on her wand and took a steadying breath.

The next door she approached was smaller than the others she had seen and its design was plain. She placed her hand on the doorknob but froze at the muffled sound of voices coming from within. Had Lucius lied through the imperious? He hadn’t resisted them when Hermione had stunned him. Maybe he had found a way to resist questioning under it? The door was locked but opened to a quick __alohomora__. It swung inwards revealing a narrow stairway leading down into a dark and now silent cellar. Ginny blinked, it was not what she was expecting. Was there a legion of vampires waiting down in the dark to ambush her?

The stairs creaked under her feet and her eyes struggled to adjust to the gloom. When she reached the bottom she peered into it, wand ready for the first sign of movement.

“W-who’s there?”

The terribly familiar voice stole her breath. It was a trick, it had to be! But there was no mistaking the small figure that shuffled forward out of the dark.

“Luna!”

Ginny flung herself free of the cloak and wrapped her arms about her best friend. She was frightfully pale and her eyes bulged wide, emphasized by her gaunt appearance. Ginny had never been more ecstatic and heartbroken to see her in her life.

“Oh, is that really you, Ginevra?” Luna replied, hanging almost limply in her arms, “I can’t be sure you see, there’s an awful infestation of wrackspurts down here and I think they have been causing me to have the occasional hallucination.”

“If you’re hallucinating Luna, it’s a good one to be sharing.” Another voice rang out from the darkness and she gasped as he stepped forward too. “Hello Ginny, long time, no see.”

“Dean!” She wanted to hug him too but refused to let Luna out of her arms now she was there. Luna felt like she might simply slide down and slip between the cracks in the stone if she let her go.

> Image Description: Ginny holds Luna in her arms. Luna's yellow shirt is worn and dirty, and there are bruises on her face. Her expression is serene, and she has her arms wrapped tightly around Ginny. Ginny is wearing a green hoodie. The background is dark and some details of a stone wall can be made out faintly.

“Are you here to rescue us then?” Dean asked. His expression grew serious.

“I—well, I am now!” Ginny began. Before she could say more a burst of muffled shouting and screaming came from upstairs. Bellatrix! Morgana’s tits, how could she have forgotten! Luna went rigid and she gave her best friend one last squeezing hug before turning and snatching the invisibility cloak from where it had landed. She raced up the stairs but the heavy footfalls behind her stopped her halfway.

“What are you doing?” She hissed at them.

“We’re coming with you of course,” Luna replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her wide silver eyes were filled with determination. Dean looked grim but equally a set on joining her. Ginny hesitated, but the screaming was coming again, agonized and high pitched which could only mean—

“Hermione!”

Ginny bolted for the door. At the top of the stairs, she paused and stuck her head out into the hall. It was clear save for Lucius still slumped on the tiles. She motioned for the others to follow and as soon as they were clear of the stairs she threw the cloak over all three of them. They hurried as quickly as they dared up to the second floor towards the source of the screaming.

“Now tell me, how did you get into my vault?” she heard a woman’s voice screech. “Who helped you?”

“No one!” Hermione wailed. “No one… please, I don’t… God, please, please stop!”

“Stop?” the woman screamed back. “No, you filthy little mudblood, we’re just getting started!”

Bellatrix, the woman's voice made her blood run cold. They were right outside the door now and she desperately wanted to burst through it and curse that bitch into oblivion. They were only going to get one chance. Ginny pulled Lucius’s wand from her pocket and pressed it into Luna’s hand.

Hermione screamed again.

“I’m going to blow up the door and hopefully we’ll catch her by surprise,” Ginny hissed, “Dean you stay here under the cloak. If the plan doesn’t work you need to escape and get help!” Dean’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t argue. She slipped out from under the cloak to take up position in front of the large wooden door that separated them from Bellatrix, Hermione and her brother. Luna followed her without hesitation.

“REDUCTO!”

The door blew off its hinges and flew into the room. Ginny charged in behind it. The sight waiting for her was worse than she could have imagined. Ron lay on his side struggling furiously against the thick ropes that bound him. His mouth was moving, but no sound issued from it. The contents of Hermione’s beaded bag were scattered behind him, the sword of Gryffindor laying on top. Bellatrix stood over Hermione, strands of wild black curls hanging over her face curtaining her sunken, manic eyes. She was as terrifying as Ginny remembered her from the department of mysteries. In one hand she held her wand, in the other a wicked knife that dripped with blood. Hermione wasn’t moving.

“Expelliarmus!”

Bellatrix cackled and leapt to the side, faster than Ginny thought possible. The duel was over before she could blink and she found herself equally as bound and helpless as her brother.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” Bellatrix said, crowing with delight. “The blood traitors itty bitty sister and the Lovegood child.” She stalked towards them, her eyes afire. “The mudblood was being so rudely unhelpful, refusing to answer my questions but you’ll tell me won't you, my darling?”

Ginny tried to wriggle backwards, away from the madwomen. It was hopeless though as rope bit deeply into her skin. Bellatrix loomed over her twirling her wand and glowering down at them viciously. Levelling her wand at Luna she spoke in a sing-song voice. “You’ve been a very naughty girl haven’t you, you know you’re not supposed to be out of the cellar where you belong… Crucio!”

The horrifying sound Luna made when she screamed tore at Ginny’s heart. Bellatrix may as well have plunged her dagger straight into Ginny’s chest. “NO! I’ll tell you!” Ginny cried desperately, “I’ll tell how we got the sword, just stop it!”

Bellatrix cackled and shifted her wand, pointing it in Ginny’s face. “don’t lie to me little blood traitor or I’ll do far worse to her.”

Ginny wanted to be brave but she was shaking as Bellatrix leaned over her, a feral grin splitting her face. “I, uh—the Goblins, at the bank,” Ginny gulped, desperately hoping the insane woman would believe her, “They helped us!”

“Those vermin!” screeched Bellatrix, “I want names, girl, who helped you, WHO WAS IT?”

The air behind Bellatrix shimmered and an ornate marble statue of a regal-looking owl slid out of thin air. It hung there, until the base appeared being gripped by two dark hands. The owl swooshed through the air and with a sickening crack connected with the back of Bellatrix’s skull. The woman collapsed, almost falling on top of Ginny. She moaned and rolled about on the floor where she had fallen. For a moment, Ginny was terrified she was going to get back up until Dean stepped forward, the invisibility cloak sliding off his shoulders. He lifted the statue high and brought it down on Bellatrix’s head again with another awful crunch. This time, she didn’t move. Neither did anyone else in the room except for Dean, who straightened up still clutching the bloody owl and looked around.

Dean blew out a long shaky breath and shook his head. “Fuck me sideways.”


	5. Homecoming

The hand she held in hers was reassuringly warm. Long, skinny fingers curled slightly around the edge of her grasp. It was unlikely that Luna knew she was there with the potion Phle—Fluer, Fluer had given her to help her sleep but she stayed anyway, despite Fleur's insistence that she should be resting. Her back still ached but she had pretended otherwise. She needed to be here for her. She knew her brother would be doing the exact same at Hermione’s bedside. She was torn between the two women she cared about most, after what that monstrous bitch Bellatrix had done to Hermione… But Ron was with her, he would look after her and she would look after Luna.

Ginny sighed. They were lucky to be alive really. She pushed back the terror that crept up on her at the thought. They had escaped, they had rescued Luna, Dean, Mr Olivander and a Goblin whose name she still didn’t know and apparated to the only safe haven they could think of, Shell Cottage. Bill had been furious at the state of them when they had arrived but Ph—Fluer, had talked him down. She had taken care of them without fuss or hesitation. Ginny still expected to get the third degree from Bill, but for now, they were off the hook.

The hand in hers tightened its grip and there was a soft rustle from the bed. Ginny looked up to find herself looking into Luna’s sleepy silver eyes.

“Hey you,” Ginny said softly, giving Luna’s hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, “how are you feeling?”

“Hello Ginevra,” Luna replied, giving her a small smile. “I’m alright,” she looked around the room taking in her new surroundings. “Where are we?”

“Shell Cottage, my brother Bill and Fleur live here.” Ginny slid forward in her seat to move closer to the bed and placed her other hand on top of Luna’s. “You’re safe.”

Luna didn’t say anything. She blinked owlishly, then turned her head to look at the thin curtains that allow light and warmth to fill the room. Bird song and gentle whistle of the wind filled the absence of their conversation. Finally, Luna turned back to look at her. “Are we near the beach?” she asked.

“Yeah, the house is almost on the dunes,” Ginny replied cocking her head. “Why’s that?”

“I think I would like to go outside for a walk, It has been an awful long time since I’ve seen the sun.”

She was about to protest that Luna should stay in bed and rest but stopped herself. She didn’t really want to stay cooped up in her room either. “Alright then, I think Fleur left a change of clothes for you.”

She helped Luna ease herself out of bed then turned to give her some privacy as she changed. Not that she hadn't seen most of Luna’s body before when they had swum in the stream behind Ottery St Catchpole and laid out in the grass under the clear blue summer sky. She just wasn’t sure if she could stand the sight of how rail-thin and fragile her best friend had become. She had always thought Luna was beautiful, how her wide eyes took in everything around them with wonder and when the droplets of water that clung to her pale skin sparkled in the sunlight after they had swum, Luna smiled so brightly it lit her entire face. And she still is, Ginny chided herself. 

Fleur was sitting in the lounge reading a book. She stood to meet them.

“You should not be out of bed yet Mz Lovegood.”

“I’m fine, really, I’d like to go outside and sit in the sun for a while,” Luna replied. “Ginevra will look after me.”

Fleur looked sceptical. “You should at least eat before you do,” she waved them over to the small wooden dining table. It wasn’t long before a tall glass of water and a sandwich sat in front of both of them. Fleur joined them at the table. Ginny couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under her eyes. The snobbish air that normally surrounded the woman was gone, replaced by a weariness she had never expected to see. A pang of guilt shot through her chest. Things must not be going well for the Order.

“How’s Hermione doing?” Ginny asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

“She is recovering well, but she will need plenty of rest,” Fluer glanced away to look at the door leading to the bedrooms. “She is a very strong young woman.”

Ginny looked away then too. If she’d been faster, if they hadn’t split up—no, it was too late for that. She squashed down the rising shame in her chest and slammed the lid on it. They had to keep moving forward.

“Where’s Bill?”

‘Bill is at work, ze Goblins believe I am too unwell to work today.” That didn’t seem so far from the truth judging by her appearance. Luna was the last to finish eating and Fluer gathered up their dishes. Ginny was about to follow Luna out the door when Fluer stopped them with a final caution. “Stay close to the cottage, ‘et is not safe to wander far.”

Merlin, did she still think she was a child? Ginny bit back a snide reply, instead opting to run her hand through her hair brushing the loose strands out of her face and blowing out her frustrations with a sigh. “Yeah alright, we won't.”

The golden sand stretched out to the edge of the bluffs which then ran as far as the eye could see along the south coast. They climbed up behind the stone cottage into the cover of the dunes and beach tussock. Luna led the way, humming as she went. It was a gentle, reassuring tune that seemed to amble along as directionless as they did. As promised they stayed within sight of the cottage when they found a place to sit in the warmth of the sun.

“Thank you for rescuing me,” Luna’s soft smile couldn’t quash the guilt the slithered through her chest.

“It doesn’t feel like I deserve any thanks, I didn’t even know you were in danger,” Ginny sighed with a grimace. “I didn’t mean to leave you alone I promise, when we were attacked at the wedding I was pulled along when Hermione and Ron Apparated away.”

Luna hummed affirmatively, trailing her hands across the soft sand around her. She didn’t look away, nor did her gentle smile disappear. “It’s alright, I understand,” Luna replied.

It wasn't alright. But out under the sun with the cool sea breeze carrying the rumble of waves breaking on the shore, Ginny closed her eyes and for a moment, pretended that it might be.

Luna dipped her head as she reached for a twig and then looked up at her. Her silver eyes were wide with curiosity. “What have you three been doing?” She asked without hesitation.

Ginny ran her tongue over her dry lips and glanced out at the expanse of blue in front of her. “Well, we’ve been on the run mostly. We ended up apparating into muggle London from the wedding and a group of Death Eaters followed us, there was a fight and after we escaped it didn’t seem safe for any of us to return, especially not Hermione, in case the Ministry decided we were wanted for questioning.

“Oh yes, as a known associate of Harry Potter and suspect of magical insurrectionism, the Ministry declared you Undersarable Number Twenty-six,” Luna said simply as if it were an answer to a History of Magic homework question. She had also begun doodling in the sand with her stick, drawing long arching lines in front of her.

“Good to know they think so highly of me,” Ginny replied wryly, shaking her head.

Luna let out a bark of laughter that shook her entire body. She almost looked like she was about to topple over but Ginny’s heart swelled at the warmth that had returned to Luna’s eye’s

“Who’s number two?” Ginny asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Harry’s wanted poster at the ministry was one of the few things giving her hope he was still alive.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt, he was head of the Auror department. Father was always trying to convince him to reveal what had become of Fudge’s army of Heliopaths once he resigned.”

Ginny nodded. That made sense and she was glad he had managed to escape from the Ministry.

Luna’s doodles were beginning to take shape into a pattern although not one Ginny recognised. Luna looked up at her and cocked her head. “That wasn’t all you were doing though?”

“No,” she replied cautiously. Ginny knew Luna was good at keeping secrets. She’d shared many of her own with her and Luna had never betrayed her confidence, however, this wasn’t her secret to share. “Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a secret mission before he died. After Harry was captured, they didn’t have any choice except to tell me. I want to tell you Luna but I can’t.”

She shuffled closer to Luna, careful not to disturb her drawing and their bodies slid together as easily as any other time she had snuggled into her best friend. Ginny reached over, clasping Luna’s hands in her own and looked into her eyes. She didn’t find any hint of resentment, just the bottomless well of serene patience Ginny admired so much. “After the war’s over I promise you, you’ll be the first I tell and you can ask as many questions as you want.”

Luna didn’t look away, she tilted her head and stared back at Ginny. The ghostly silver of her iris’s shone brightly in the sunlight and stole Ginny’s breath from her chest. Merlin, she had missed her so much, more than she had let herself believe.

“Alright,” Luna replied seriously. She licked her top lip thoughtfully as if she was tasting the weight of the promise they had just made. The movement drew Ginny’s attention and she couldn’t help letting her gaze dart downwards. Luna’s lips were chapped and narrow but the thought of pressing them against her own gripped her. It would be so easy just to...

Luna let out a small gasp. Her lips were as soft as Ginny had imagined. The ridges of dry skin brushing only slightly against her own and she couldn’t help letting her tongue dart out to smooth them, tasting salt spray. She felt Luna’s lips pucker in response and she smiled into them before breaking the kiss.

“Oh,” said Luna softly.

“Sorry, I just… I needed—” A wave of heat rose in her cheeks. Cerci, was that the right thing to do? She was so certain a moment ago—“I wanted to make sure you know how I feel in case… well in case something happens,” she finished lamely. Even though Ginny had accepted her own death as a very real possibility in the war, saying it out loud might jinx her luck.

Luna turned away towards the endless blue sea that sparkled in front of them. “I thought I might die in that dungeon,” she said. Her voice had lost it’s usual dreamy undertone. “It was very cold and very dark and sometimes the elves wouldn’t bring us any food. I got so hungry that all I could do was lie on the stones and shake and cry. Mr Olivander would hold me sometimes when that happened.” Luna glanced back at her. She smiled but her eyes were creased and watery. “He knows some very nice lullabies you know.”

Ginny wasn’t sure what to say and she didn’t protest when Luna let go of her hands. Luna grasped the end of one of her loose dirty blond locks and began winding it around her index finger. “The wrackspurt infestation down there was terrible because sometimes when that happened, I thought it was you holding me, which was very nice because I missed you terribly, but also it was awful because I didn’t want you to be captured.”

The waves crashing against the beach echoed inside her chest. The reeling horror of what Luna had endured, the guilt of not being able to protect her, rage at her captors. Briefly, she wished she had killed that basted Lucius when she had the chance. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna and hugged her close. Luna hummed and laid her head on Ginny’s shoulder.

“You’re safe now,” Ginny whispered. Gently, she rocked them both, whispering the mantra over and over. After all that they had been through —now sitting in the warmth of the sun and the warmth of their bodies— they were both for the moment; safe.

Ginny closed her eyes and eventually, she lost track of how long they stayed like that. It wasn’t until she felt Luna begin to pull away from her that she opened them again. Luna was looking at her with a curious expression.

“I think I’d like to try kissing again if that’s alright, “Luna said seriously. “It was quite nice.”

“Really?” Ginny replied, unable to help the grin that lit up her face.

“Oh yes.”

Ginny didn’t hesitate to close the distance between them, sliding her hand into Luna’s hair and losing herself in the kiss.


	6. Family

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Hermione insisted she was well enough to join them. She emerged from her room looking pale but determined. Bill arrived just as Ginny was helping Fleur lay out the dishes on the table. He looked exhausted.

Griphook declined to join them and Mr Olivander excused himself after finishing the small plate he had taken. The conversation drifted around the scraps of news they had about families and friends, through to the latest propaganda being pumped out by the puppet government. Ginny’s attention drifted away from it once she felt Luna's fingers lock between her own under the table. It was a comforting reassurance.

Finally, Bill cleared his throat. “Dean, Luna, would you mind giving us some privacy, I need to speak with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.”

Neither of them protested. Bill stood and gave a curt wave over toward the sitting room. Following the command, Ginny found herself slightly squished on the end of the three-seater next to her brother. Once Bill had helped Fleur clear the table, they both returned with steaming hot mugs of tea for everyone. Sitting opposite them, Ginny was struck by how much things had changed. She should have been relieved that her oldest brother was here. Instead, the weight of their secrets felt like a chasm no offer of help could bridge.

Bill ran a hand through his hair, brushing the loose strands away. “I’m supposed to debrief you,” he began, “the Order is very interested to know what you’ve been doing.”

There was a derisive snort from the other end of the sofa. It to Ginny a moment to process that Hermione had made the sound and she leaned forward to look at the older girl.

“I bet they are,” Hermione didn’t appear fazed that she had suddenly become the centre of attention. She glanced down at Ron and Ginny as she motioned her hand, “the Order has always been very clear that we were not part of it, that we are too young and too inexperienced to be involved.” Hermione folded her arms and raised her chin. “So no, we can’t tell you what we’ve been doing.”

What was she doing? Ginny understood they couldn’t tell him about what Dumbledore had asked them to do but Bill and Fleur had taken care of them! She had no right to be so rude to her brother!

From the expression on Ron’s face, he clearly agreed with her. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated when Hermione laid her hand on his arm.

“Where’s Harry?” Hermione asked.

“He’s safe,” Bill replied. Ginny felt Ron tense next to her and she couldn’t help but feel a spark of anticipation for any news about him.

A smug look settled on Hermione’s face. “So he wouldn’t tell you either then?”

Bill’s eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into an almost grimace. His scars almost seemed to become redder with the shift in his mood.

“How about a trade of information then,” Hermione offered. “You tell us where Harry is and what he’s been doing and we’ll tell you what we’ve learned about the Death Eaters and what we can of what we’ve been doing.”

Bill glanced at Fleur who took his hand. “Alright then,” he said. “You go first.”

This was shit. Would Bill really not have told them about Harry if Hermione had forced this deal with him? How could she not trust her own family? Deep hurt wrapped its claws around her heart and crushed it in a vice grip. Ginny shrink back into the sofa.

She listened as Hermione talked about the fight on Tottenham Court, their stay at Grimmauld and how it had been compromised when they raided the Ministry for information. Then about camping in the forest. That Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. Ron interjected with comments and Bill and Fleur listened without interrupting.

After the room fell silent Bill leaned forward. “How’d you find out about the prisoners at Malfoy Manor?”

“We, uh,” Ron hesitated and glanced towards Hermione.

“Overheard Lucius Malfoy discussing it at the Ministry,” Hermione quickly cut in. “He spoke carelessly, clearly believing that no one would dare try to rescue them.”

Bill didn’t say anything, he just gave Hermione a long look. She didn’t back down either. The stalemate broke when Bill sighed and rubbed at his jaw with his fingers.

“Alright, fine,” he said. “That’ll do for tonight.”

“But you still haven’t told us about Harry,” Ron half-yelped in protest.

Bill held up his hands. “I said I would, didn't I?” The sofa shifted under the movements of anticipation at the news.

“Harry wasn’t taken to the Ministry after the battle. The Death Eaters had no idea it was him, but he wasn’t the only one they kidnapped,” Bill began. He still hadn’t let go of Fleur's hand and now he placed his other one over hers, “Charlie saw you three Disapparate so we hoped you were safe. The rest of the battle was absolute chaos and we couldn’t keep track of everyone. After it was over we realized Gabrielle had been taken.”

Ginny gasped. She had never liked Gabrielle, never given her a chance really, but she never would have wished for something like that on her.

“We had stunned several Death Eaters and not all of them managed to escape either, Mum was on the warpath demanding that someone find you two, ” Bill continued, shooting a glance between Ginny and Ron. “But the Orders priority was Harry, obviously.” He gave a half-apologetic shrug. “Anyway, while we were busy calling in every available Order member who wasn’t at the wedding, the senior Delacours dragged a few Death Eaters off to Dad’s workshop.”

Fleur's face paled even further. Her brother swallowed before continuing, “We didn’t know about it until they had returned with names and a location. One of the low ranked Death Eater’s estate was being used as a temporary base for their raid.”

The sense of dread that had been pooling like lead in her stomach was reaching nauseating levels. Ginny forced herself to breathe. Slowly, inhale through her nose, exhale through the mouth.

“We got everyone out safely but we lost a few people.” The pain in Bill’s voice was clear.

“Who?” asked Hermione

“Sturgis Podmore, and Apolline Delacour.”

Fuck, Fluer’s mother? No wonder she looked so terrible. Ginny racked her brain for something to say, but nothing seemed appropriate.

“I’m sorry, Fleur.”

With a glance, Ginny realized that everyone was looking at her. The sudden attention did nothing for the creeping anxiety and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

“Thank you, Ginny, zat means a lot to me.”

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She really had nothing to say this time.

The silence hung heavy like a fog. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose her mother. Gabrielle was only fourteen, when she was fourteen her mother still tucked her into bed and came rushing down Burrow’s stairs when she woke screaming from a nightmare.

“So where is he?” Hermione’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

Bill glared at her. “He’s at an Order safe house.”

“And how’s that been working out? Harry hates being cooped up.”

“Kingsley and Tonks have been training him,” Bill growled, his frustration clearly showing. “Everyone was bloody horrified to find out Dumbledore hadn’t taught him anything and with what you’ve told me you’re all lucky to be alive.”

“Well, it’s not like we had another choice!” Hermione shot back.

“He had no right to ask anything of you three!” Bill nearly shouted as he leapt from his seat. “And then you go and drag Ginny into it as well, what in Merlin’s name were you thinking?”

“Bill,” Fluer’s voice was pleading and she watched as his outright anger softened into frustration and concern. 

Ginny had enough though. She pushed herself up off the sofa. “I’m tired, and I’m going to bed.”

“Ginny, wait.”

Hermione was standing now as well. She gave her the same look of warm reassurance she had whenever they sat around their campfire. Hermione turned to her older brother.

“If the Order wants to know about what Dumbledore asked us to do we need to see Harry.”

Bill looked like he was about to argue but Hermione cut him off. “The four of us have to decide together.”

He grimaced and shook his head, then finally, nodded. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

Hermione looked back at her and nodded as well. Ginny didn’t pay attention to anything else as she left the room.

She trudged up the stairs, their muffled voices fading behind her. Luna was sitting up in bed reading a book. Ginny sat on her bed opposite her. This was a mess and she was so bloody tired. She glanced up to find Luna looking back at her with concern.

“Your brother sounded upset with the way your discussion was going, are you alright?” Luna asked.

“I’m…” Ginny considered lying. But Luna had been there for her. During long grey afternoons, when the rain spat against the castle windows and the wind howled through the cracks. When Tom would not shut up in the back of her mind. “No, not really.”

Luna placed her book on the bedside table and swung her legs out of bed. The wooden floor creaked softly at her footfalls and the bed dipped as she sat.

“He still can't see me as anything but his littlest sister even after everything that’s happened,” Ginny said, not looking up from the spot on the floor she was focusing on. “I used to love that when he would come home from an expedition and still be able to pick me up in a big hug,” she wrapped her arms around herself, “now it just hurts.”

Next to her, Luna hummed and laid her head on Ginny’s shoulder.

“Will you stay, with me?” She looked up to meet Luna’s mooncalf eyes.

“Okay,” Luna smiled.

Ginny shedded her jeans and bra and they both climbed back into Luna’s warm bed. When Luna wrapped her arms around her she heard her whisper into her neck.

“Now it’s my turn to hold you.”


	7. The Weight of the World

The knock at her door interrupted Ginny’s hairbrush mid-stroke. She’d been waiting for all morning and it was time to face up to the truth that she’d been pushing out of her mind.

“Come in.”

A small wave of relief washed through her when Hermione entered, she hoped that it would be her. It would be easier to explain.

The bushy-haired witch was wearing a joyful smile and an excitement Ginny hadn’t seen since they’d been on the run.

“Bill’s just arrived, he said we can go this evening.”

Ginny placed her hairbrush back on the dresser and returned the smile. She took a deep breath.

“I’m not coming, Hermione.”

Shock morphed into confusion and it seemed, at last, she had done the impossible. Hermione Granger was speechless.

“W-What? Why not!”

“You two are his best friends,” Ginny replied, biting her lip. “I’m not sure what he and I are anymore.”

Hermione looked truly concerned now. “Is this about what happened with the locket? You told us that nothing it made us feel or see was true.”

“I know,” Ginny sighed, “but what I saw when it was open, in a way it was true.” Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt but Ginny quickly raised her hand. “What I mean is, Harry’s so protective and whenever something happens he always runs off and tries to deal with it himself. I can’t be in a relationship with someone who doesn’t see me as an equal, someone that they can turn to for help.”

Hermione’s shoulders slumped. “You’re not the only one he does that too, you know.”

“I know,” Ginny replied. “But I’m pretty sure Ron wouldn’t do that to you.”

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up and her cheeks flushed. She glanced out the bedroom window and when she faced Ginny again she had regained her composure.

“Are you sure you won’t come?”

I’m sure,” Ginny replied. “Plus you know he’s going to be angry that you told me and that I’ve been with you instead of him, I just… I don’t think I can handle that right now.”

Hermione’s face scrunched up and her lips twitched. The look faded into resignation and she sighed softly. “What are you going to instead?”

“I’m going to stay here with Luna for a while, she needs someone with her at the moment I think,” Ginny shrugged, “Fluer too I guess.”

“You’ve grown up a lot, Ginny,” Hermione said with a smile. ”I can’t believe how much you used to hate her.”

“Yeah well, we all have I think, you’re definitely not as bossy as you used to be,” Ginny laughed at the pout on Hermione’s face. ”Whatever you, Harry and Ron decide on telling the Order I’ll support you.”

Hermione pulled her into a hug. ”Be safe, Gin.” She turned to leave but stopped at the door. “I am sorry that I got you caught up in this but I’m glad you were there too, you helped me stay strong even when I felt like it was hopeless.” She gave Ginny a sad smile. ”You’re one of my best friends too, as much as Harry and Ron are.”

The door closed behind her with a soft click.

***

Ginny closed her eyes, the sound of the waves breaking on the sand in front of her filling her ears. The night air was still and warm and if she opened her eyes, she knew she would see Luna still ankle-deep in the surf, glowing under the light of the moon and the stars. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. A pang of regret stabbed through her at not allowing herself to accept her feelings for her best friend sooner.

Luna’s footsteps made a soft shuffle through the sand. Ginny opened her eyes to find the women standing at her feet, staring down at her intently.

“Hey,” Ginny smiled up at her.

“Were you listening for Thicket Foretrions?” Luna asked, her eyes focused on Ginny’s.

“I wasn’t,” Ginny replied. ‘I was just listening to the waves.”

“Oh,” said Luna. She gracefully lowered herself onto the sand next to Ginny and her skirt pooled itself around her legs. She tilted her head back. “Venus is bright tonight.”

“Is it?”

“Oh yes,” Luna lifted her arm, “and there, you can see Ursa Major.”

Ginny shuffled closer and followed were Luna was pointing. If she squinted she thought she could perhaps make it out in the night sky.

“What’s your favourite?” Ginny asked, turning to look at her companion. Luna’s hair fell across her face when she met her gaze and Ginny resisted the urge to brush it back.

Luna tilted her head and pointed again. “There, the Nemean Lion, its claws were said to be sharper than any mortal weapon.” She looked back down at Ginny. “What about yours?”

“Hmm,” Ginny considered the question, Astrology had never been her strongest subject. She smiled at a sudden inspiration. “I guess my favourite would be the moon because she’s always so kind and beautiful.”

Luna didn’t reply, she just stared at her. Ginny swallowed. Why did she say that? At least she hadn’t compared her to a pickled toad. Her heart thudded against her ribs.

“She’s a lot like you, you know,” Ginny prompted, bumping her shoulder gently into Luna’s. Too late to take it back now.

“I suppose that must be true, I am named for her.” Luna turned to face Ginny. Her wide silver eyes bright in the moonlight and pale eyebrows quirked above them. A look that Ginny recognised as Luna’s pondering face. Ginny loved that look.

The magnetic heat pooling in her chest flared. Luna’s face appeared much closer than it had been moments ago. Ginny closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan as their lips met. Ginny tried to adjust her position on the sand causing her nose to bump into Luna’s. The woman let out a giggle, muffled by their lips still being pressed together. Ginny smiled into the kiss and took the opportunity to let her tongue explore into Luna’s mouth. She hit teeth and Luna opened to let her in. Warmth rushed through her chest. Oh, she had wanted this for so long. Ginny slid her hands around Luna’s neck. Tilting her head she let her tongue brush against Luna’s, enjoying the sensation and intimacy. It was perfect. She was falling... she was falling! Ginny’s arms windmilled and she landed on Luna’s chest with a thump.

Luna giggled madly, her hair splayed out around her head resting on the sand. She looked radiant. Her laughter was infectious and Ginny couldn’t help chuckling herself. She pressed a quick peck on Luna’s lips and then rolled off her, snuggling into the crook of her shoulder.

Luna’s giggling fit eventually subsided and they lay in comfortable silence gazing up at the sky and the stars. A question wormed its way into Ginny’s mind but she was reluctant to break the mood, especially when she wasn’t sure if she would like the answer. Still, better to know.

“What are you going to do now?”

Luna pondered the question with a serious expression. “Well, I am quite enjoying lying here with you,” she replied after a few moments of deliberation.

“Me too,” Ginny said quickly, “but I mean now that you’re away from the Malfoy’s.” She paused, not quite sure of how to phrase the next part. “I-you don’t… you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.”

Luna was silent again. Shit, she should have just left it alone. What if Luna thought she didn’t want her to stay? Damn, she needed to be clear about what she meant. Ginny opened her mouth to stumble through an explanation but Luna turned to look at her.

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Luna said softly.

Ginny nodded. She realized she was chewing her lip and stilled her expression.

“What about you?”

“I want to help the Order,” Ginny replied. It had been nagging at her ever since she decided not to go with Ron and Hermione. She didn't want to give up or sit on the sidelines when her friends and family needed her. “I’m not sure that Bill will let me though,” she continued, “he obviously doesn’t think I’m capable.”

“He’s worried about you.”

“I know.” Ginny huffed both at the statement and at the small smile her reaction had given Luna.

“You won't know until you ask him,” Luna said. “Perhaps you can show him what we learned in the DA?”

“That’s a great idea,” Ginny exclaimed. Renewed hope surged in her heart and Luna beamed back at her. “Maybe I can even convince him to teach me if he doesn’t think I’m ready.

She sat up and offered Luna her hand. There was something important she needed to tell her. When Luna was sitting opposite her she looked into her wide pale eyes and traced her thumb across Luna’s hand.

“No matter what he says,” Ginny began quietly. ”When the time comes and we have to make a decision about what to do, I want to make it with you.”

Luna nodded, her eyes shining. “I want to stay with you.”

“Me too.”

Ginny let her hands slide up Luna’s arms, meeting around the back of her neck. She leaned in to seal their promise with a kiss. In her heart, Ginny knew everything would be okay. When Luna was with her, they were capable of achieving anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my work, hopefully, you enjoyed the read! I love getting feedback from my readers so drop me a comment or leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
